High-speed, document scanners are used to scan documents into a digital file for efficient storage of the documents, typically commercial-type documents, for later retrieval. These scanners typically includes a plurality of mechanical and electro-mechanical components for passing the document therethrough during the scanning process, as is well-known in the art. Such apparatuses, however, can cause undesired artifacts in the digital file representing the scanned document due to bending of the documents during processing, undesirable light reflection angles and the like. To reduce these artifacts, such high-speed scanners typically include standard image processing which processes the digital file for producing higher quality digital files.
Although the present method and apparatus for scanning documents is satisfactory, they include drawbacks. The standard image processing, color correction produces lines and/or text which are lighter than desired and a background which is aesthetically unpleasing and/or an inaccurate representation thereof. Therefore, a need exists for improved image processing in high-speed scanners which reduce or eliminate these undesirable artifacts